Smooch 2
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Second date


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

I would like to point out that I named this series Smooch because I was asked to write a series on Kim making the moves on Shego instead of the other way around and just picked a name at random before I wrote it. Now I'm stuck with it. A lot of people asked me for sequels, so here you go.

Smooch 2: Second Date

By, Clayton Overstreet

Shego arrived at Kim's house in a turquoise skirt, fishnet stockings, and a tight matching blouse over high heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and thanks to the perm she had gotten before her first date with Kim; it looked like a real wave of black hair. Absently she tugged on her silver earrings and stepped out of the hover car.

The first date had been amazing. Neither she or Kim had any real idea what they were doing, but Kim had taken charge, something Shego had decided she liked. Up until Kim had started nuzzling her neck Shego had been practically frozen in place, doing her best to play it cool and not look stupid. She had never been out with a girl before or even thought of them as attractive, even when she was in prison. Kim on the other hand, was pretty much perfect.

Shego was surprised in herself, that she had let Kim make all the moves. It had just seemed like the thing to do, out of character or not. Then again, Shego had never had been in charge really. When she worked with her brothers Hego had been in charge. These days she worked on Drakken's orders. For money of course and she still made a few of her decisions, but not having any actual responsibilities was nice. And she was perfectly happy to let Kim keep making the decisions if it led to dates like the last one.

Shego was just about to ring the doorbell when the sound of a low flying plane caught her attention. Looking up she was just in time to catch sight of a parachute blossoming in the sky. She waited as it rapidly descended and Kim arrived.

Kim landed on her front yard. She was dressed in a tuxedo with a red carnation. Unstrapping the chute she stood up and posed. In a bad Connery impression she said, "Possible. Kim Possible."

Shego laughed. "That was just awful."

"Sorry if I'm late," Kim said. "There was…"

"And emergency somewhere and you had to rush off to help," Shego said. "I know. Hurry up and change and we can still make those reservations you made at the restaurant in Paris." They had agreed to take Shego's car this time. Kim's brothers were in the middle of upgrading it for her.

"Change?" Kim looked down at herself. "I put this on to… you know, look good."

Shego paused looking Kim over. Kim could see conflicting emotions flicker over her face, even if Shego squashed those expressions as soon as they appeared. "But… why that?"

"Well I just thought… you said you were going to wear a dress so…" Kim was confused.

Shego backed up a step. "Uh, look, about the date. Maybe another time." She turned and headed back to her car.

"Shego, wait,' Kim said. She realized she had done something, but couldn't figure out what. "Shego, tell me what's wrong."

"If you don't know Kim then it really wouldn't do any good," Shego said. "I… I don't know myself. Just… it's not right, okay? Leave it at that." She got back into her car. A second later she was airborne and flying away at Mach 2.

Kim watched her go, her stomach tied up in knots. A moment before Shego was seemed so eager. Looking down Kim couldn't see what was wrong. She looked good in a tux if she said so herself. She had been sure it would seem romantic. So why had Shego- her thoughts were interrupted by a beep and she picked up the communicator.

Ron's face appeared. He was tangled up in his harness. "I'm home KP! Stuck in the tree, but I'm home."

"Uh, that's good Ron." Ron had been very supportive of Kim leaving him for Shego. Kim had been shocked just how many people had realized she was gay, especially when Kim had been all but oblivious of it herself.

"Have fun on your date," he told her. "I'll be fine."

"Right," Kim said softly. She turned off the communicator.

Behind her the door to her house opened and her father peeked out. "Oh hello Kim Sorry if I'm interrupting. I thought I heard a hover car pull up."

"You did dad," she said.

"Off on your date then?" He looked around. "I don't see Shego." Like her mother Kim's father had been very supportive when he had heard that Kim was dating Shego. As he put it, "I used to read comic books. I know all about superhero-villain dating."

"She left," Kim said.

He frowned. "She did?" Kim suddenly turned and ran to him. "Oh daddy! I don't know what, but I totally messed up!"

Surprised he put his arms around her. "It's okay Kimmie-cub. Come on in and tell me what happened." He took her inside and they sat on the couch. When she stopped sobbing and wiped the tears from her eyes, Kim told him what happened.

"And she just left!" She sniffled. "She had this cold look on her face, like I'd done something wrong."

James sighed. "Kimmie, I have to say, I never thought I'd have to have this talk with you. I mean we all knew you were attracted to girls, but like everything else I thought you could just handle it easily. But I'm here for you and I guess I'll have to give you the same advice I would give the boys in this situation." He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. "Honey, women are crazy."

Kim couldn't help it. She laughed. "What?"

"It's something men have known for years. We think everything is going on fine and then in a moment we're in trouble. And the worst part is, you girls never, ever, tell us what we've done. You tell us to figure it out ourselves. Like you expect us to know what it is. Then you have this imaginary time table so that if we don't figure it out, it's suddenly just over."

"Daddy, that is so not true."

"Kim, when you were dating Ron, did he ever do anything you found embarrassing?"

"A couple of times."

"Did you always tell him what it was? Especially if he was just sitting there with a blank look o his face?"

Kim frowned. "No, of course not. I mean like that time with the coupons. Ron would not get a job and kept insisting when we went out somewhere fancy to using all these cheap deals and…" She paused.

He pet her head and smiled at her. "See my point? On the bright side, you're a girl, so whatever is wrong you should be able to figure it out, right?"

"I guess so daddy." She bit her lip. "But if I don't then that means she'll never talk to me again."

Her father shrugged. "Honey, you really don't want my help, do you?"

"Uh…" She didn't want to hurt his feelings. On the other hand, she needed good advice. "When will mom be home?"

It turned out that her mom had no ideas. Neither did Monique or, when she broke down and asked him, Wade. It was two days later and Kim was in her room. She had hung the tux up on her closet and stared at it, picturing herself from one angle to another. Imagining what it would have been like if Shego had gone on the date like they were supposed to.

Ron had gone out on a date with Yori the next night in Japan so was only just now hearing about her problem. When he did he came over and sat down on her bed. "I don't get it KP. I saw you change into it before we jumped and you looked good."

"I thought so too." Kim sighed. "And Shego was dressed really pretty. She wore another turquoise outfit, sort of like that shirt she had on during out first date. That color works well on her. At least for casual things. I like those green dresses she wears when she's trying to be sexy too."

"Who wouldn't?" Ron asked. He stood up and looked closer at the clothes. I just don't get it KP. I looked good on our first date, right?" He smiled. "I mean the one where we were boyfriend-girlfriend. Not the one where you were being controlled by that emotion chip."

Kim smiled and nodded. "You really did Ron.' She grinned. "To tell the truth I was a little happy that you got rid of that blue one you wore before."

Ron smiled. "The dry cleaner had too hard a time with the scorch marks."

"Giant robots will do that to you," Kim said. They sat there quietly for a while. "This is so… so…"

"Ironic and completely fair?" Ron asked. She shot him a dirty look and he held up his hands. "Sorry KP, but you pulled that 'you know what you did wrong' thing on me a couple of times."

"Well you should have," she said petulantly. "Doesn't Yori?"

Ron rubbed his neck. "Uh, no. In fact she usually pretends that I'm screwing up as a joke and then specifically tells me what she wants me to do, but then she makes it sound like I'm doing her a favor." He grinned. "I got to tell you, it's kind of refreshing."

Kim nodded. "I guess it would be. I wish Shego had tried that. But she's more the type to let me lead the way. I just didn't know it was through a mine field."

"What? You've never been on a date before?" Kim sighed. "Look KP, as someone who has messed up more than a few times I can probably give you some good tips. If you want?"

"Anything would help right now."

"Okay," he said. "First of all, stop thinking, 'what did I do wrong?' That is totally the wrong track and you'll be stuck here forever second-guessing yourself. Instead you have to get into her mind. You aren't you any more. You are Shego. Now, what did Kim do wrong?"

"But I'm…"

Ron blanched back, pretending to be afraid. "Ah Shego! No! Don't hurt me!"

Kim blinked and then grinned wickedly. She play swiped her hands at Ron like she was going to scratch him face off. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. Ron was right. She knew Shego really well. Well enough to know what Shego wanted her to do on their date and get a positive reaction. When She4go had shown up she had been excited.

Closing her eyes Kim tried to think. "I'm Shego. I'm ready to go out on a casual dinner with Kim. I'm still a little excited from the last date and nervous too because this is the first time either of us has ever dated a girl. I dress up, make myself as pretty as I can without going over board. Maybe it takes me a couple of tries to get it right and I feel a few of them are wrong. I go to Kim's place and I'm ready to knock on the door or ring the bell or whatever. I'm expecting Kim to answer but she shows up from a plane, which is okay. I know her and she's a busy girl." She frowned. In her mind she was the one getting out of the hover car and Shego was the one parachuting in while wearing a tuxedo. Something was off.

"You're getting there KP. I can see that look creeping up on you."

"What look?"

"That 'I know I've screwed up and I think I know how' look. Just a bit more."

"Okay, Kim lands and she's in a tux. It's okay cause she's joking. We still have plenty of time to make it." In her mind Shego stood there in the tuxedo. "Okay, she looks good. If she were a guy I'd…" Kim's eyes opened. "Oh."

"You got it, right?" Kim nodded. "So what was it?"

"I'm not sure you would understand."

"Me either. Girls are crazy," Ron said happily. "But I'm also your best friend. Tell me anyway."

"I messed up big time Ron," Kim said. She looked at him. "Ron, remember that date you mentioned. The one where I had the chip on my neck?"

"Yeah?"

"Well when I came down the stairs in my little black dress, your jaw dropped open and almost hit the floor."

Ron blushed, looking away. "Well yeah. You looked hot. And you were totally working it to turn me on."

"Right. And all those times we went out to eat someplace fancy and you were in your tux and I had all those different dresses on?" He nodded. "Now picture me in the tux when we went on those dates."

Ron frowned. "Do I have to wear the dress? Because despite those jokes Wade makes sometimes I so did not enjoy the three or four times that happened."

"No," Kim said. "You just wear whatever makes you feel good and in control of yourself. It's just we're going on a date."

Ron nodded, picturing himself in a tux too. In his mind he had a lot more muscles and Kim could tell, but it was okay. It was about feeling attractive. "Now, how would you have felt if I had shown up dressed in this outfit?"

Ron frowned, thinking. "Gee KP, I don't know. I guess I would wonder what you were trying to do. I mean usually when you go out you try to make yourself look pretty. I mean I'd be okay if you wanted to dress like that. But if you were just doing for a date I'd…" He paused. Kim watched his face. Ron was right. There was a look. "Oh." He looked at her and said, "You are in so much trouble." He thought some more. "Oh man. And it's so much worse this way too. Because she was just…"

"Yeah," Kim said softly. "She might never want to talk to me again."

Ron reached over and touched her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Come on KP, you can fix this. You love her, right?"

"Ron, it's okay our second…"

"Right?" Kim bit her lip. She nodded. "Okay then. Fix it. You know you can do anything. You can fix this."

"You really think so?"

Ron stood up and headed for the door. "Either way, I'll be waiting to head what happened. Later KP."

"Bye," she said. Kim went over to the computer and turned it on. She logged on and pulled up her email. Sitting there Kim tried to think and then, slowly and carefully, began writing.

Shego sat in her room, hugging her pillow. She alternated between anger and shame. On the one hand Kim had totally messed everything up. It was like the happiness switch in Shego's heart got turned to the off position. Then she felt ashamed because Kim had obviously been trying and doing her best to make Shego happy. All Shego had to do was tell Kim what was wrong.

But Kim should have known better. Shego felt weird enough, dating a girl for the first time. Sure Kim was in the same boat, but Shego had trusted her to- "You have mail!" Her computer declared loudly. She raced over and looked at the screen. The computer was asking if she anted to read it or send the sender a virus that would cause their computer to melt. After a brief moment while she considered Shego opted to read the email.

Dear Shego…

Shego's heart leapt.

I am so sorry. I just had this idea and I thought it would be cute. Help you relax a bit maybe. I supposed I should have thought further, but I just latched on and had to do it. After some thought I realize why you were mad and understand if you never want to see me again. Trying to impress you would have been good. Doing it the way I did was just wrong.

If you would like to see me again though and give me a chance to make it up to you, I'll meet you at My Cheri restaurant in New Orleans this Friday afternoon at 2:00. I'll be waiting.

Love, Kim

Shego smiled and chewed on her thumbnail. She had to admit, it was a good begging letter. And if she meant it, Kim had figured out her mistake way sooner than Shego would have expected. Maybe there were definite benefits to dating a girl.

"One more chance," Shego said. She started to type a response, but then stopped and hit the delete button. "Let her sweat it out." Smiling wickedly she sat back in her chair and considered what to wear

Her door hissed open and Drakken carefully peered inside. The last time he had tried he had nearly lost an ear. "Shego?"

"Yeah Dr. D?" She asked with a smile.

Slightly relaxed he stepped inside. "I realize you have been in a mood lately. I'm not going to ask why. I just need to now if you are up for a little heist."

Shego nodded, "You know, I kind of am. I'm feeling real good. Almost untouchable."

Drakken smiled. "Excellent! I only need you to break into a regular bank and withdraw some capital for my new plan."

"That's it?"

He looked a bit embarrassed. "Well since you have been cut off the last few days I had to ask someone else to help with the big stuff."

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "Girl problems. So who did you hook up with?"

"Monkey Fist," he said. He turned to the side. Then blinked in surprise. "He was here a moment ago."

"You know him," Shego said with a shrug. Getting up she followed him out of the room. "I'm sure he's hanging around somewhere." The left and the door closed behind them.

In the room Monkey Fist hung down by one arm from the ceiling. "Yes my dear, I am definitely hanging around." His foot snaked out and he back clicked on Shego's email. His eyes scanned the page and he grinned. Several monkey ninjas hung down next to him. "Now this… is interesting."

Kim told her mom and Monique that she had figured out what she did wrong, but had decided to keep quiet on exactly what it had been. She felt way too stupid to admit it to anybody. She was just glad Drakken had not used that embarrassment vanishing potion on her now. She would have vanished so fast she would have left a black hole in her place.

It was an outdoor café. She was sitting in a thick wicker chair that hid everything below her shoulders. All one could see from the back was a white designer jacket and her head. On her ears were some gold hoop earrings and on her lips was some sapphire blue lipstick. Kim had been waiting since half past one and it was almost two thirty. She was about ready to break down into tears again. Shego wasn't coming. She was sure of it."

Then a voice, right by her ear, said, "Have you been waiting long Princess?"

Kim's heart jumped into her throat. Shaking she smiled and kept looking straight ahead. "You know what they say. A woman is never on time for anything."

"You've been here a while. I've been watching."

Sadistic %&^$! Kim thought. Out loud she said, "Actually I was early." She stood up, taking off the jacket and hanging it on her chair before she turned to look at Shego.

Shego was wearing a purple evening gown and holding a purse that was covered in amethysts. Immediately Kim's mind flashed to the small purple heart she knew decorated one of Shego's butt cheeks. Then she pictured the outfit Shego had been wearing when Kim found out about that tattoo. Then Kim began focusing on the resent again. The dress was held up with two small straps on her shoulders. The dress was tight and Kim could see that Shego was wearing a strapless bra under it. The dress attached around her neck, only revealing her shape under it, right down to the bellybutton. On her ears were some amethyst studs. On her feet was a matching pair of purple pumps.

"New outfit?"

Shego's face had gone slack as she stared at Kim. Kim's dress left nothing to the imagination. Everything from her neck to her navel was completely bared along with her back down to her waist. The white dress she was wearing was tight and smooth, but only went around the back of her neck and then over her breasts in two lines until it reached her hips. The bottom half went to her ankles, but the left slide had a slit in it that showed up Kim's leg, which ended in a small collection of straps over a stiletto heel that could be considered a white shoe. Mostly there was just enough there to hold the sole to her foot. Shego took in the manicured and pink nails.

"Woof…" She blinked and looked up. Twirling she turned a little half circle. "Oh this old thing?" Her hair was hanging loose and flew out when she turned reminding Kim of a gypsy dance.

Kim smiled and accepted the obvious lie. They both knew where Shego's money came from. Instead she turned and indicated the seat across from hers. Shego walked past Kim, swinging her hips. Kim had pulled out the chair when she had gotten there and merely left it. Kim took her own seat at the same time as Shego.

Setting her purse on the table Shego steepled her fingers together and looked over Kim again. Her face looked like she was looking at something delicious dipped in chocolate. "I see we learned out lesson."

Kim blushed and bowed her head. "I was an idiot."

"I was maybe a little harsh," Shego said.

"No, you were right." Kim looked up and reached out with one hand. After a moment Shego put her hand on top and Kim's other hand closed over hers. "I was stupid."

"Go on," Shego said and in Kim's opinion was enjoying this far too much.

Kim looked down and stroked her fingers over Shego's hand, enjoying the feel of her skin. Knowing how dangerous those hands were just added to the thrill. She touched each of Shego's fingers and the smooth nail on each one. "I realize I was trying to be a guy for you. I'm sorry."

She looked so sad that Shego relented sooner than she expected to. Pulling back she brought Kim's hand up to her lips and kissed her wrist. "It's okay."

"Really?"

Shego smiled. "If you act any more insecure I'll start thinking you're acting like a guy again." Kim giggled. "That's better." Shego nuzzled Kim's hand and rubber her cheek on it. "So soft…." She smiled when Kim shuddered at the contact. "I'm sorry too. I really am. But I am dating you because I l-" She balked and then continued. "Like you. If I wanted to date a man I would be. You asked me out and when I said yes. I'm dating you. I am dating a woman." Her thumb rubbed the point between Kim's thumb and finger. "Right?"

Arching her back Kim let her breasts push up against her dress and crossed her legs. "Can't you tell?" She pulled Shego's hand back, flipped it over, and kissed hers too, letting her tongue brush the line between her middle and ring fingers.

Shego's eyes half closed and she made a low purring sound in her throat. "Meow." Then her stomach rumbled.

Kim smiled broader and let Shego's hand go. Their fingers had been together long enough that they both felt the change in temperature in the spots where they had made contact. "That's what you get for spending all afternoon watching people from across the street."

Shego nodded. "My own fault then." She winked. "You are paying right?"

"My apology, my check." Kim confirmed. Shego nodded and signaled for a waiter to bring them a menu. Kim was about to say something else when she felt something brush up against her left leg. Shego's smile took on a wicked edge. Kicking off one of her own shoes Kim extended her right foot, sliding it along Shego's extended right leg and then across it to Shego's left thigh. Above the table nobody would suspect what the two were doing, since for all intents and purposes they appeared to just be looking at one another's eyes. Under the tablecloth it was a completely different story.

"Keep this up," Shego whispered. "And I will get much hungrier. But not for anything on the menu."

Kim nodded. "Then we'd better eat now." She looked up as the waiter approached. Then another and another. "We only need two…" She froze. Around them the waiters were reaching for weapons tucked into their waists. "Shego."

Shego looked up. "Crap."

Suddenly Drakken, three tables down, lowered the menu that had been hiding his face. A table away Monkey Fist did the same with a newspaper. Kim had been too distracted to notice before, but they had been there since before she had even showed up.

"Nicely done Shego," Drakken said. "It seems we have finally caught Kim Possible."

Kim looked at Shego again. The green girl's mouth hung open and she was shaking her head no. Before she could speak though, Monkey Fist said, "Don't be bashful. This trap would have been impossible without you."

Drakken beamed. "And a mighty fine trap it was. I never would have considered that a girl could seduce Kim Possible like this." He nodded and the men closed in around Shego, lasers charging up to fire.

Kim tensed, ready for a fight and trying to keep her eye on a dozen people at once. The problem was, there really was no way out of this. Shego's trap had been perfect. There was not an escape route in sight.

Kim's chair suddenly tipped out from under her and she slammed on her back against the ground. "Eep!" In another second she hit the ground and was pulled under the table, the chair slid in against the ground until she disappeared under the tablecloth. Before she could react there was a green strobe effect from outside and the sounds of explosions and loud thumps as bodies hit the ground.

"Shego, what are you doing? You're ruining the plan!" Drakken said.

Monkey Fist's voice sounded bored. "She's protecting her loved one Drew." Kim heard a chair scrape back and twenty sets of knuckles crack at once. Then monkeys began chattering from every direction.

"What? You mean this was a real date?" Kim rolled and looked out from under the tablecloth. Drakken turned to Monkey Fist. Drakken was holding a laser, pointed at the spot Kim had occupied. "You said she had a plan for a trap to catch Kim Possible."

"Yes, I know," he replied. "I lied." He jumped and hit the table when Shego jumped out of the way. "Your henchwoman has been sleeping with the enemy." The table split in half. Kim rolled out from under it and immediately had to contend with three monkey ninjas.

Shego was dodging Monkey Fist's blows, barely. Kim could tell she was only managing that because he was letting her. Shego was good, but it was like watching a cat fight a tiger. Shego had moves and skill. Monkey Fist practically was those things incarnate. His entire life revolved around hand-to-hand combat.

Drakken aimed his weapon at Kim again. She and the monkeys froze in place. "Is that true?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Come on Drakken, it's only our second date."

"Two and a half," Shego said. Then the breath was knocked out of her but a foot/fist to the gut. She dropped to the ground gasping for air.

Monkey Fist loomed over her. He raised a hand to deliver a deathblow. "Don't worry Drakken. I'll finish off your turncoat and all you have to do is put a hole in Kim Possible. And then nothing can stop…" His ears twitched. Jumping up he just managed to dodge the shot to the back. A second later he was on the edge of the roof glaring at Drakken. "What are you doing?"

"Hold still and I'll show you." Drakken took aim. Monkey Fist let out a simian hoot and the ninja monkeys began to fade away. Then he back flipped out of sight. From the other side of the building they heard a car peeling out.

Kim stared at Drakken. "Why?"

Ignoring her he looked at Shego, who was still gasping for breath. Walking over, stepping on a few henchmen as he went, he said, "What part of conflict of interest are you unclear on?"

Shego shrugged, smirking up at him. "I don't know. You're the one with his finger on the trigger."

He glanced at Kim who was watching carefully. "Wasn't she dating the buffoon?"

"Who would you rather date?" Shego asked. She stood up slowly, brushing herself off.

Drakken frowned. Then with a sigh he put the laser down and walked past her. "You are fired." He looked over his shoulder at Kim. "Enjoy your date." Then he walked away.

Stepping over a few unconscious thugs Kim walked over to Shego. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing but a few bruises," she said, rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry about your job."

"Me too," Shego muttered. Then she shrugged. "Something tells me going back to pick up my things is out too."

"I think he would let you," Kim said.

Shego shook her head. "Why risk it? All my money is in numbered accounts spread out in several countries."

"Why do you suppose he let us go?"

Shego said, "Probably because he knows I have some things set up in case anything happens to me. Heavy blackmail materials that will be sent to his mother and news channels."

"Really?" Shego shot her a look and Kim decided to drop it. Instead she looked around and said, "I guess our order isn't coming."

"No tip for them," Shego said. She glanced down at herself. "Damn, he tore my dress." Kim looked and there was a scrape over Shego's knee. Pretending not to notice Kim bent down and picked up their shoes from where they had fallen on the ground.

"Sorry about the date-" Shego grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kim was startled, but quickly responded. A second later she had Shego bent back and in her arms. When they finally broke apart she asked, "What was that for?"

"Stop apologizing," Shego said, caressing Kim's cheek and staring up into her eyes. Kim nodded and brought her back up.

"Come on, we can go to the hotel and order room service."

Shego nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Then she paused. "Hotel?" Kim smiled and reached to brush her fingers through Shego's hair. Shego grinned back at her. "Confident, weren't you."

"Hopeful," Kim said.

"Lucky," Shego slipped her arm around Kim's waist. Then she kicked out, catching a henchman across the face. He had only been pretending to be unconscious and had started to leer. Kim ignored the move and they just walked casually out of the restaurant.

Author's note

I'm doing two versions of this story, one for general audiences. The other for people who like sex stories. Take your pick.


End file.
